


School Event

by viviixen



Series: Irondad Week 2019 [1]
Category: Iron Man (Movies), Marvel Cinematic Universe, Spider-Man: Homecoming (2017), The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: ALL THE FLUFF, Fluff, Gen, Irondad Week 2019, PLS DONT DRINK CHEMICALS CHIRREN, Precious Peter Parker, Supportive May Parker (Spider-Man), Tony Stark Has A Heart, aunt may is a good aunt and she loves peter fight me, god bless, i love them with all my little heart, not safe, so does tony
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-12
Updated: 2019-03-12
Packaged: 2019-11-15 23:52:32
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,219
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18083369
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/viviixen/pseuds/viviixen
Summary: He spotted him at the edge of the sea of children, doing some sort of handshake with his friend… Ned. That was his name. Ned waved at Peter before leaving, and Peter’s face fell a little looking over the crowd.Tony waved high at him and met the kid’s eyes. He felt a little like a kindergartener trying to get the teacher’s attention so he could go the the bathroom.God, the kid could power a lightbulb if he kept smiling like that. His eyes lit up and his whole disposition changed from dread to delight.What had he done to deserve that? Tony wondered. Deserve that kind of admiration?Prompt 2 for irondad week 2019 on tumblr- school event!





	School Event

**Author's Note:**

> hi! this is exactly what it looks like. 1200 words of pure hafgabjvahuhb, basically
> 
> pls enjoy!

            Tony didn’t really know what to expect when he got a call from an unknown number on his personal phone. He never gave his personal number out to anyone, and if he did he purposely put it under a fake name. He stared at it for a little bit before picking up.

            “You have 5 minutes,” he decided to say. If the person was just dialing random numbers, then they’d be in for the time of their life. 

            “Tony, it’s May,” the lady on the line said. “Parker. May Parker.” 

            “Yeah, I remember you. Peter’s scary aunt?” 

            “Yep!” May said cheerily. “Anyways, the hospital called me over for a big emergency, some last minute surgeries I heard. To get to the point, Thursday is Parent Day at Midtown.”

            Tony nodded and spun in his chair even though May wouldn’t have been able to see the gesture. He vocalized it with an “Uh-huh.”

            “This’ll be Peter’s second year without someone there, is the thing.” She sounded guilty. Sad. Tony’s heart clenched. 

            “Oh.”

            “Yeah, and whenever he comes back he just looks so…  _ not him, _ ya know?” May explained. Tony knew exactly what she meant. There wasn’t one time when Peter hadn’t bounced into the lab, all sunshine smiles and excited stories and exaggerated hand gestures. 

            “I’m sorry to ask this of you on such short notice, but–”

            “Yes,” Tony answered immediately. 

            He could hear May’s sigh of relief through the phone. “Thank you, Mr. Stark.”

            Tony laughed. “Oh my god, there’s 2 of them. What’s with you Parkers making me feel old?”

            “Mr. Tony, then?” May said, humor obvious in her voice.

            Tony groaned.

* * *

 

            Tony had picked Peter up plenty of times to know what the school looked like. That is, the outside. 

            The lights were bright even to Tony, had had no clue how Peter dealt with it when he had that vision of his. That kid would get stabbed then pretend like it was a papercut, though, so it wasn’t  _ that _ unexpected.

            He checked his watch. 10:38, Sunday, five minutes late. Whatever, it was how he rolled. 

            He knocked on the office door, and the Principal, Mr. Morita if he remembered, told him to come in.

            He might have wanted to smirk when Morita’s jaw hit the floor, but he didn’t. 

            “A- are you Peter Parker’s guardian for Parent Day?” Morita stuttered, arranging papers and stacking them neatly in an effort to look even more professional than he already was.

            “Yep,” Tony popped the P, sitting down in the chair across the desk. 

            Morita sat up straight, pushing a paper forward. “We’re glad he has someone this year.” 

            Tony fished a pen out of one of the small cups on the desk and hummed his agreement. “Do I just sign here in place of May?” 

            “Y- yes, sir.” 

            He scribbled his signature, ending with a flourish of his wrist. “I expect no press on the premises,” Tony started seriously. “I don’t need Pete to be a part of that.” 

            “I will try, Mr. Stark, but I can’t be sure.” 

            Tony shrugged. “I guess that’ll be enough.” 

            Morita slid the paper back towards him, eyes quickly scanning the ink. Tony didn’t know what he was looking for, he had seen Tony sign it. “So, it’s the 16th, and we expect all guardians to arrive at around 8:30,” he clarified. “Does that work with you?”

            Tony knew how to read, all that information was on the sheet, but he nodded anyways. 

            Morita clapped and rubbed his hands together, giving Tony the same sort of smile he gave the media. “We’re happy to have you, Mr. Stark.”

            Tony stood up, dusting off his suit. He didn’t really want to get out of his comfy clothes, but business was business, no matter how easy. “Happy to be here.”

* * *

 

            The gym was kind of small, compared to the one at the Compound.  _ No duh _ , he thought obviously. Kids didn’t throw vibranium frisbees and do aerial gymnastics at school. The locker rooms were all shoved against one side of the wall, and the painted lines seemed to be a little worn from being walked all over. Besides, Tony never really spent much time in high schools, who was he to judge?

            Other kids’ parents whispered, some took photos but after having a glare leveled at them, the activity died down. He checked his phone, Peter’s schedule was written down somewhere. 

            He paused his incessant scrolling to check the time. 2 minutes until 9. Apparently that was when Parent Day officially began. 

            There was the familiar whine of a microphone, and Tony looked up to see Morita on the stage. “Hello, parents and guardians, and welcome to Midtown! When the kids enter in just a couple minutes, please let your child come to you. They’ll lead you through their day as usual, and then you can take them right home. If you or your child needs to leave at any point, please contact a teacher.” 

            He took a deep breath, then said, “Have fun!” 

            The gym doors opened, and the whole place got a heck of a lot louder. At first, the students didn’t recognize him, then the pictures started again. Tony ignored most of the kids talking either directly to him or loudly about him, and searched the crowd for Pete. 

            He spotted him at the edge of the sea of children, doing some sort of handshake with his friend… Ned. That was his name. Ned waved at Peter before leaving, and Peter’s face fell a little looking over the crowd.

            Tony waved high at him and met the kid’s eyes. He felt a little like a kindergartener trying to get the teacher’s attention so he could go the the bathroom. 

            God, the kid could power a lightbulb if he kept smiling like that. His eyes lit up and his whole disposition changed from dread to delight. 

_             What had he done to deserve that? _ Tony wondered.  _ Deserve that kind of admiration? _

            Peter ran over to him, bubbly and happy and pulled Tony into a hug, spouting something about how glad he was that Tony came and how excited he was that he was here. 

            Tony hugged him back, “Yeah, yeah good to see you too, Spiderling.”

            “You’ll love Mr. Reede,” Peter added onto his ramble. “He’s so funny, he’s all like,” Peter made a face and dropped his voice, wagging a finger in exaggeration, “‘don’t drink the chemicals, kids. I know it looks tasty but it’s not, trust me.’ Like what does that even mean?” 

            Tony chuckled, shaking his head. “I bet.”

            “Have you ever drank chemicals?”

            “Uh…”

            “Oh my god, you have!” Peter fist pumped, laughing victoriously. “Dad– I mean, Mr. Stark–”

            Tony rushed to defend himself and ignored Peter’s slip up, a playful tone to his voice. “I was young and stupid, alright?”

            Peter’s face went from extremely amused to mock offended in a second flat. “Hey!” 

            Tony wasn’t even annoyed when a photo of him ruffling Peter’s hair accompanied by a headline reading  _ TONY STARK SUPPORTS SECRET SON AT SCHOOL  _ got out a day later, though May called him again and started a conversation with a long stream of yelling and then, abruptly, a calm thank you. He made sure to add May Parker to his contacts after that. 

**Author's Note:**

> pls leave feedback, that stuffs my bread and butter! and if you wanna add some jam to that toast, go check out my tumblr @viviixen where im gonna post the rest of irondad week! 
> 
> thank u so much for reading, have a nice day/night! :D


End file.
